ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Time Machine Discovered
Later that night, Ratchet and the gang followed Marty to the mall, only to find a trailer in a empty parking lot. Reia: I sensed some energies mixed inside that trailer.. This must be it. Genis: You mean the time machine?? Kiva: Seems like it. - Ratchet and the gang just saw Dr. Brown, who is just finished something scientific. Dr. Brown: Marty! You didn't tell me you have some researchers with you. Marty: Well, Doc.. They are my new friends. ???: New friends, huh? Feels like deja vu all over again.. Kiva: Jimmy? Ratchet: Wait a second.. You know him? Kiva: Well, it's a long story. Jimmy: So, this must be the famous leader Retroville was talking about. Reia: Oh no... I think our battle with Drako might've caught everyone's attention. Jimmy: Yeah, but this is a good chance to meet the captain myself. Kiva: That's right. Jimmy: The name's Neutron. James Neutron. Genis: Wow, James... You're not a secret agent, you know.. Reia: Wait a second.. His mind..it is gotten more intelligence than all of us.. Kiva: Yep, he's a boy genius. Ratchet: Well, I'm honored to meet you, James. Or just Jimmy? Kiva: Just Jimmy will do. Ratchet: Well, anyway.. What are you doing all the way over here? Jimmy: Well, I was helping Dr. Brown with his latest project. Clank: I don't suppose the stolen plutonium was involved in this? Jimmy: Huh? What are you talking about? Kiva: Oh, well..you know..the chemical that was stolen for some lousy reason. Jimmy: I know fully well what Dr. Brown was doing, but I wasn't involved in this robbery. Clank: I believe he is telling the truth. Kiva: Good point. Reia: Well, aside from that mistake, is this time machine a pod? Jimmy: Though I wish it was, but no. It's not a pod. Dr. Brown hooked it up into a car. Kiva: Oh, a DeLorean. Presea: So much technology in such a small space, inside a car. Kiva: Seems reasonable. - Marty was videotaped Dr. Brown's presentation and opens the trailer. The time traveling car slowly got out of the trailer and into the parking lot. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: I never thought this will be possible.. Jimmy: Amazing, isn't it? It may look like a car on the outside, but on the inside there's so much technology inside of it. Kiva: Gosh, this is amazing.. Genis: I'm curious.. How do you charge this thing? Jimmy: To make this simple, a bolt of lightning. Kiva: Ah, a 1.21 volt by going 88 miles per hour. Presea: That is correct. Reia: (Kiva's getting smarter, too. She might make through this training after all.) Kiva: So, how does this time machine work? - Dr. Brown's dog gets in the car and he made some adjustments for a test drive. Jimmy: It'll be easier if we show you. - Dr. Brown then added a chemical to the time machine, which caught Genis by surprise. Genis: What the..!? That's the stolen plutonium! Kiva: Calm down, Genis. Let's not jump into a conclusion here. Reia: (I-- I can't believe this.. She's greatly improving.. This Mark of Mastery really took a heavy toll on her. I hope this isn't going to overwhelm her..) Genis: What are you saying? He just stole.. Presea: Genis, calm yourself. Dr. Brown has made this machine for a life-changing reason. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: And I'm assuming we are going to discover that main reason?? Kiva: That's right. - Dr. Brown then tests the car to drive back, stood it still and let it drives to 88 miles per hour. The sparks fly as the car quickly vanished, leaving two tracks of fire behind. Dr. Brown jumps for joy as he had a great success. Genis: Not bad. Presea: Are you mad, Genis? Genis: A little. I'm happy that the time machine worked, but it's not right to steal something dangerous. Kiva: Well, we know that the time machine works. So, when are they? Jimmy: Well, they should come back from the round trip in a few minutes. Kiva: Okay. Jimmy: I have to admit, you look completely different than the last time I saw you. Kiva: Well, you know.. A lot of improvements came by. Jimmy: Such as what? Kiva: I'm taking the Mark of Mastery exam. Jimmy: Sounds serious. You really going to train on your own? Kiva: Actually, Reia is training me. Jimmy: Oh! You have a Keyblade too? Reia: What? N--No. But, I'm doing whatever I can to help her fight a new enemy. Kiva: Yeah. Jimmy: Well, that's good. Hope you can defeat this person. Kiva: Thanks, Jimmy. - Suddenly, the time machine came back intact with the dog still inside. Kiva: Wow, that was awesome! Genis: Huh.. Very impressive. Presea: Indeed. This machine will change the world. - Another car is about to enter the parking lot. Reia: Oh no.. We have to hide, now! Kiva: Right.. Everyone, hide! - The Lybains showed up, killed Doc Brown and tries to take down Marty, but he got inside the car and drive like crazy to lose them. With the time machine online, Marty time jumped to a different time zone. Ratchet and the gang check the wreckage and Clank signaled the police. Ratchet: That was too close.. Presea: But Dr. Brown is dead and Marty is gone.. Kiva: I'm not sure about 'the Dr. Brown dying part', but I spotted Marty sets on November 9th, 1955 - the day where Dr. Brown invented time travel. Ratchet: And maybe..that's when he's going. We should catch up with him. Jimmy: Hang on, I'm coming too. Genis: That's fine by me if it's okay with you. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Let's go, everyone. - The gang teleport back to the starship as they are following Marty's trail. Category:Scenes